Raibaru to Musume
by SaiyanTrunks97
Summary: My story about Raibaru "Ai" Kurosaki. This will involve GrimmIchi UlquiHime ToshiroxOC


_Epilogue_

Toshiro glared at Aizen, his sword raised towards the ex-captain and Ai hidden behind him. He could hear Ai's teady breathing and could feel the cold blade of her sword, Pantegetsu against the back of his hand.

"Hitsugaya-sama please move. I need to deal with Aizen-sama." Ai said

Toshiro turned to look at her. The left side of her face was coated in blood, causing her left eye to be closed shut. Toshiro turned away from her, looking back at Aizen.

"No." he stated

"This is my fight, Hitsugaya-sama! Aizen-sama attacked Ichi-okaasan and otou-san!" Ai screamed

Toshiro looked at Grimmjow and Orihime. Grimmjow was watching closely as Orihime was healing Ichigo. Ulquiorra was helping Rukia support an injuried Byakuya back over to the field. Toshiro growled, the grip on his sword tightening.

"I will not move, Raibaru-chan. I know Ichigo-san and Jeagerjaques-san got hurt but it is my job to protect the innocent as one of the 13 court guards." he said

Ai stared at Toshiro in disbelief. She could not believe that Toshiro called her by her real name. But as soon as shock had filled her teal blue eyes, rage filled them. A rage similar to her father.

"Your job my ass! No one else is gonna hurt because of me!" she screamed

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, but watched as he shook his head.

"My fight Hitsugaya-sama! And you wont change that! I was created to destory the soul society! I will prove I am not the thing your people should fear!" Ai screamed, rage written in her blue eyes.

Aizen sudden laughter alerted everyone. Grimmjow glared, his hands tightening around the handle of Pantera. Ulquiorra stared at Aizen, his emerald green eyes emotion-less.

"How sweet! You think you can stop me, Raibaru-chan!? I created you! I watched your training and advancement in Hueco Mundo!" Aizen laughed

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow shouted

Everyone turned to look at the Sexta espada. A dark rage had begun to form in his teal blue eyes, along with a dark aura forming around his frame.

"You dont know anything about my daughter! Or Ulquiorra-sama or me! We are no longer your damn puppets! We are fighting on Kurosaki-kun's side" Grimmjow shouted, his hands tightening even more around Pantera.

"Jeagerjaques-kun..." Orihime said, worrying about the rage of the Sexta Espada.

Ichigo sat up, placing a hand on the wound on his chest. He grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, alerting the Sexta espada to his presence. Grimmjow looked at him, teal blue meeting brown.

"Grimmjow- stop." Ichigo said, standing straight up. "It wont matter what you say to Aizen. He wont leave until you, Ulquiorra-san and Ai are on his team."

Grimmjow growled and glared at Aizen. Aizen smirked and looked square at the duo.

"You should listen to you mate, Jeagerjaques. Or you'll regret not seeing him ever again." Aizen said

"You and what army?" Ulquiorra asked, walking over to stand beside the duo. "Because the way I see it. You are out numbered. There are 3 shinigami, a viazrd, Jeagerjaques, and Raibaru. Even if you were able to take her from us, you wouldnt get far without receiving some damage."

Aizen stared in disbelief at Ulquiorra. "Why are you siding with them, Cifer-san? What do these people have that makes you fight for people who could easily kill you?"

"Because I find the world of the living to be quite nice. And I do not mind living around a whole bunch of humans for the reach of enterity." Ulquiorra stated

Ai smiled, and raised her left hand to cover her face. Toshiro smiled as the girl's fighting spirit kicked back in. A dark emotion passed through the clear, teal blue eyes of the 8 year old.

"Time to die Aizen. I will enjoy this." she said, smirking her father's trade mark smirk.

In a flash of blue and black, Ai stood straight up, her mask completely formed on her face. The dark yellow eyes glared at the former captain. Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah! Lets show him how arrancars roll!" he shouted, going into reconstruction mode.

Ulquiorra shook his head, sighing. "Immature children." he mumbled but also released his reconstruction form.

Ichigo smiled gently at what he saw. Ai was standing proudly, her sword held tightly in her right hand. Ulquiorra was in his complete reconstruction state, standing in between Ai and Grimmjow. And then there was Grimmjow. He was standing in his reconstruction state, he teal blue eyes dancing with excitement. Ichigo raised his own hand to his face and formed his mask. Aizen stared i disbelief at what he saw.

"Time to end this, Aizen." Ichigo said

Ai rushed forward, the others following in pursue. Toshiro watched as the four chased a fleeing Aizen.

"Good luck you guys." he whispered

* * *

Well that's the epilogue of _Raibaru to Musume._ Grimmjow and Ichigo are dating near the end, so that's why Aizen was talking about mate. And Ulqui-chan and Orihime will be dating too.

Ulqui: I do not see why I have to date the woman.

Elizabeth: Because I said so. So deal with it. Or I will make it so you are uncomfortable in this world!

Ulqui:...


End file.
